particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nora Karuso
Early life Noradina "Nora" Fukada Karuso was born on 25 March 2774 in Kigami, to Tinzo Fukada and Tina Yukono. She was the youngest of nine children in what was considered to be one of the richest families in Indrala. Nora excelled in her studies at local public schools, graduating valedictorian at Tubao Elementary School, and salutatorian at Luranga High School. She finished her pre-law course at the University of Kigami, then enrolled at Indralan Law School in 2795, studying on a scholarship and supporting herself with a part-time job as an accountant. While in law school, she gained prominence as an orator and debater. Nora was a champion debater at the Indralan Law School. After receiving her Bachelor of Laws degree in 2798, he was admitted to the bar, topping the 2798 bar examination with a score of 88.95%. She later returned to her alma mater to take up graduate studies and earn a Master of Laws degree in 2803, and a Doctor of Civil Law degree in 2807. In 2806, she married Akino Karuso, a member of the National Assembly from the Nationalista Party. They had two children together: a son, Tommy Karuso (2808), and a daughter, Atina (2811). Political career Member of the National Assembly Nora Karuso entered politics in the 2816 election, when she was elected to the National Assembly as representive for Kigami. Leader of the Nationalista Party She was elected to replace Diosdado Hortal as leader of the Nationalista Party, becoming the second leader and the first female chair of her party, in April 2821. Her election surprised many observers, as she was a slightly unknown politician. Many believed former Foreign Minister Rawalpinda Katanga would succeed hortal as NP-leader, but Karuso got allmost 52% of the votes from the Nationalista members. They saw Katanga as an offspring of the old Hortal regime, which was known for it's corruption and embezzlement during their seven years in power, Karuso often criticized Hortal for his corrupt presidency. One of the first goals she achieved as new NP leader was the passing of the Constitutional Amandement No. 112, which passed parliament in May 2822. With this amandement the length of a legislative and executive term was changed from 36 to 72 months. Therefor, elections are now every six years instead of four, and the executive term of the President is now six years. This was a longterm dream of former president Hortál, who tried to pass the bill several times during his reign, but never got a two-third majority. After months of negotiations, Karuso finnaly persuaded the LAN Party to support the bill. Presidency In 2822, Karuso announced that she will run as the Nationalista presidential candidate for the 2823 elections. Her candidacy was remarkeble, because if she will become President, she would become the first female president in over hundred years, after Ona Menzies (who ruled from 2701-2705). In September 2827, a car bomb exploded outside the Hulstrian embassy in Kigami, with dozens of enjured civilians. In July 2829, 12 people were killed and dozens injured when a powerful car bomb exploded outside an office centre just in front of the Qombai police station. Economic policy International relations New healthcare system Natural disasters